


Kilted

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Vegeta thrust into an unusual clothing item.





	Kilted

**Author's Note:**

> So I requested an image of Vegeta in a kilt to make my crappy weekend of sickness and dealing with a family member passing away better. And they did amazing and it inspired me to finish this fix. Pure smut. Thank you arinano on the discord for that wonderful sexy picture. You made my day a little brighter.

“Please Vegeta”

 

“No, I will not now nor ever.”

 

Moving even closer to Vegeta, she reached her hand out to touch his shoulder, “Please? I put on the bunny outfit for you…”Sticking her bottom lip out in a pout while looking up at him through her eyelashes, “Pretty please?”

 

“Woman…That was different. Completely different; therefore, I will not put that on,” pointing to the garment in his wife’s hands, “No.”

 

“No, it is not. I put it on an-“

 

“Woman, I know what we did after that, but this is different! You’re asking me to put on a skirt!” He shouted before nudging her off of him while trying to strip off his training uniform, facing away from her, he felt the blood rush to his face, “Why do you want me too so bad?”

 

“First off it isn’t a skirt. And…Because…When I was looking around on the internet…”

 

“See, right there, I will not!”

 

“Let me finish jeez,” sighing as she held the blue tartan kilt in her hand, looking over at her husband’s back as it rippled with each movement he made, “Well I was helping Trunks with research on a project and it was about Scotland…and…It started to pop up men in kilts and all I could think about was seeing you in one…” she blushed as she tried to calm herself down at the image of her husband popping into her head, “And before I knew it I had submitted an order and now I really…really…want to,” she mumbled as she started walking towards her husband as she extended her hand out to slide down his back, tucking a finger into his waistband as she placed her lips next to his ear whispering, “See you in it.”

 

His heart skyrocketed, how, after this many years she can still have him feel like a giddy virgin teenager he will never know. Letting out a huff before extending his hand back towards her, “Fuck me damn it. Give the damn thing here,” He could feel the excitement radiating out of her as she thrust the kilt into his hand before heading towards their joined bathroom and slamming the door shut in a huff.

 

Running towards the bed as she stripped on the way there, jumping onto the bed as she laid on top of the covers in just her new lingerie she purchased as well, staring over at the bathroom door in jitteriness, ‘Calm down now…come on now body…’ biting her lower lip as she watched the door creak open, feeling her heart stop as she took in the sight of him before her as his hands placed flat against the door frame, knee slightly bent forward as he looked over at her, torso bare as he stared at her.

 

“Happy no-“ His eyes widened at the sight of his wife laying on the bed, curious on to how she moved so fast as he walked towards the edge of the bed looking down at her, “What…are…you wearing?”

 

“Oh shit…that…Vegeta…” Heart racing, blood pumping, little sweat droplets running down her face as she could feel the arousal pooling between her legs, taking a moment to run her gaze up from his feet, raking up his blue tartan covered muscular thighs as she was so thankful he didn’t put a shirt back on as she raked up his hard flat stomach to his broad muscle shoulders, “That…fuck Vegeta…”

 

Snickering as his body heated from her gaze, while taking a deep breath he was slammed with the smell of her arousal radiating off of her, “Woman control yourself, we haven’t even begun and your all hot and bothered,” smiling to himself as he watched her hose covered toes curl in anticipation, landing his gaze over her pale thighs.

 

“Now…when did you get that?” He questioned as he lingered on the navy and scarlet lace underwear, his smirk creeping upon his face, “Hopefully you didn’t spend too much on those.”

 

“Right now I don’t care how much I spent on them, but you better tell me you have nothing on underneath that.”

 

“Woman, how long have we been together? And you’re questioning if I have on anything under…”He swiped his hands down in front of the kilt.

 

“I know Vegeta, a long time. Long enough for you to know you better get over here right now.”

 

It took all of three seconds for him to jump on to his wife, forearms bracing on either side of her face as he shivered at the aim of the fan from the desk. Smirking down to his wife as he felt her fingers run up his chest, knowing damn well they were headed towards his hair.

 

She could hardly contain herself when she first was allowed to grab at his hair, and even now after this long she still loved how it felt in her hands, between her fingers, and across her stomach. Hardly being able to suppress the giggle that came out as she pulled the hair bringing his face down towards her as she licked her lips before teasing him with the tip of her tongue, going in for the kill she crushed her lips against his as his arms snaked around her pulling her up closer to him.

 

Grinding his hips towards the junction of her as she spread her legs apart for him, removing one arm from around her as it made its way down her sides, tickling her while running his knuckles down the plane of her stomach before settling on to her hip. His fingers wrapped around the bow on the side before gently giving a tug, his smirk grew in between the heated kisses that mingled between them.

 

“Rip them…” She breathed as she opened her eyes to stare at his black ones, his gaze heating her core as she desperately wanted some type of friction against her core.

 

“Fuck Vegeta…Are you a Saiyan man born for battle and challenges or are you a pathetic man? Rip the damn things!” She shouted as she pulled him into another kiss, her tongue grazing the bottom lip before having his teeth come down. His entire body vibrating against her as she loved to hear him growl.

 

Not to be one to back down from the challenge, his hands gripped the sides before ripping them off, the garment scratching against her as small welts appeared against her alabaster skin.

 

“Woman, the fuck you think you’re doing saying that. I am a fucking Saiyan. The best Saiyan. The Prince of all Saiyans and I’m not some fucking human weakling.” He growled as he sucked her tongue into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip before breaking the kiss. 

Hands seizing supple breasts as he pushed her back down onto the bed, her hair going everywhere as she bounced smirking as he watched her as he started tracing his fingers across her nether lips as her whole body arched towards him.

 

“Please…Vegeta….”She moaned out as she tried to get closer, aggravated as every time she could feel his hand graze her clit he would pull back from her. “Fuck me.”

 

“Already? Woman, you hound me about making sure you cum, but now you want me to straight fuck you? You’re an enigma still…” He groaned, plunging his fingers into her before pulling them out, spreading his fingers apart her wetness stringing between them.

 

Watching him bring his fingers to his lips, tongue darting out to slowly lick the wetness, breath catching as he plopped his fingers into his mouth, lips closing around as he sucked them clean, deep eyes smirking down as he pulled the fingers out with an audible _pop!_

 

Eyes closing for a split second before feeling a sudden intrusion, fingers moving in and out as her back arched as his thumb found her pearl, hazily rubbing in tight circles. Breasts heaving, nipples perked as her neck arched backward, her neck exposed as he kept fingering her, two fingers drenched before a third added, the full feeling hitting the spot as he grazed his thumb continuously over her pearl, her body nearing completion as he ruthlessly kept plunging in and out.  His body bending forward to catch her rock hard nipple in between his teeth,  tongue darting out as he flicked over and over, fingers faster as her moans echoed through the room.

 

His member grazing her leg from the kilt, the tent forming as his free hand reached downward, lightly rubbing through the fabric, enlarging as her scent hollered at his senses. Snatching his fingers out of her, tongue still darting out towards her nipple before sucking and nibbling his way to her pale neck, hand lifting the kilt just enough to where he maneuvered his hardened length against her, smirking against her neck as he bit down, her shout echoing as he plunged inwards, pounding into her with a fever.

 

Hands fisting in the fabric as she panted, body shuddering, sweat dripping down her face as he kept sucking on her pulse, her legs wrapping around his hips as he suddenly stopped, freezing for a brief moment before moving upright and eyes bearing down at her, his member twitching inside her walls, teasing for a brief second as her brain caught up. Her lips parting to screech at him angered that he stopped. Not being able to stop her hand from unclenching the fabric, bringing it up to his face before slapping him. 

 

His face turned by the sudden slap. His body hot with anger from the sudden violence, excitement bubbling to the surface as he glared down to her, uncertainty flashing across his face as he brought his hand to his cheek, rubbing slightly, “Woman…that was uncalled for. I think…” His hand reaching down to remove the kilt, unbuckling the belts as he flung the fabric to the other side of the room, voice husky as the look of pure evil spread across his face, “You need to be punished.  No one slaps…” as he lowered his face to her ear, biting hard as her breath hitched, whimpering slightly, “The Prince.”   

 

She couldn’t help it, she was pissed her stopped so suddenly on her, she was so close! She couldn’t control her hand as it lowered back down to the bed, a slight fear gripping her as her stomach clenched as he moved out of her, sorrow hitting her as blue eyes stared into black. His body removed from hers as the bed lifted, only hers laying still.  Unsure of where he was as the lights suddenly went out, plunging the room in darkness, his snicker becoming the only hint that he was at least still in the room.

 

“Now woman. I’m not going to let that slap slip by.” The sound of his feet gliding gracefully over the carpet, drawer opening as her breath hitched, her mind spinning as her arms were lifted, handcuffed to the wall, the chain clanging as she felt her body spin, blindfold placed over her eyes as she felt being positioned on her knees.

 

“Vegeta…I’m…I’m sorry…”She wanted to plead, she wanted to fight, but she couldn’t do a thing as her legs spread apart, butt angled upward, click of a cap opening and closing.  Her body singing with need as a sudden cold intrusion entered her from behind, balls slapping against her pear as he held nothing back, feeling the heat radiating from him soothing into her muscles.

 

Pulling back out of her before plunging a toy into her drenched groin, back arching downward as his fingers trailed to the functions, beeping echoing as a sudden vibration hit her pearl, moans escaping from her lips, “Ve…Vegeta…”

 

“Oh woman, do I need to shut that mouth of yours? You are to be punished for slapping the Prince.” His chuckle sending shivers down her spine, skin prickling as his hands racked up and down her sides, thigh pushing against the toy as the ears hit her clit with pulsing vibrations, her butt being grabbed as a crack echoed. 

Gasping between hitched breath, butt on fire as the onslaught of slaps made contact, “Vegeta!!” his name crying from her lips, his hand rubbing slowly before she felt lips bite down on the reddened flesh, head flinging back as another crack made contact. 

 

“Shut up! Or I’ll shut it for you.” His voice leveled with promise, his thumb running down her crack, thumbing at the puckered hole, another flip of a cap opening and closing, wetness and numbness reaching her nerves as her moans escaped her pout. Vibrations seizing her as a beep got louder, pearl dancing between the ears, wetness dripping down her thighs as another beep, rotations hitting her walls.  Her breathing hitching as his hand found her hair, gripping painfully as he brought her head back to his upright chest. Teeth grazing her ear as he breathed heavily, “Now. Take a deep breath woman.”

 

Waiting a brief moment before inching his length into her tight ass, plunging fully to the hilt as she tried to buck from the over the fullness of both holes being filled.  Vibrations radiating throughout her body as he plunged in and out of her tight ass, the toy hitting her g-spot as she cried out, hand running across her chest before inching its way to her throat, teeth now moving towards her shoulder as his sharp canines bit down. Hand enclosing around her throat as he pounded ruthlessly harder, his breathing ragged as he felt her walls flutter, her moans and whimpers heavier as he pulled out suddenly again, toy removed quickly.

 

Hips being raised against him as his mouth found pearl, legs draped over his shoulders as tongue darted, twisting, lapping, sucking, and nibbling. The abandonment of a man thirsty, his lips enclosing over the bud, sucking hard as he smirked, her body seizing as she came over his face, name slipping from her lips as he released her, plunging his member into her still fluttering walls, removing the blindfold from her as he transformed, super saiyan lighting the dark room as his now enlarged body racing for his completion, his hands digging into her hips as he pounded, balls slapping pearl as she cried out, his grunts and growls echoing in tuned with her.

 

Plunging faster as his balls seized, member twitching as he completed, her body shuddering as the pressure released from her, her completion drenching down his leg, body limp as she fell forward, breathing hitched, “Vege…Vegeta…”

 

Smirking down at her, pulling out with a pop as he rubbed her pearl one last time before moving to lie beside her, “Bulma,” powering down to base state, moving to where he gathered her into his arms snapping the cuffs off of her as he rolled her resting her head against his slick chest, “I think Bulma, it’s time for a shower.”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“Cat got your tongue?”

 

“Uh huh…”

 

“Then I did my job.”

 

Finding her voice again, smiling against him, “You will be wearing that again right?”

 

Red spreading across his face, sighing as he knew he would do whatever to please her, “If it will make you be quiet then I’ll think about it.”

 

“Oh, it will. Or I may not upgrade the gravity room anymore unless you do.”

 

“Woman! Fine! Damn it I will wear the kilt,” voice raised as she felt her giggle against him, shaking his head as he pushed her off of him, heading to the shower. Not missing the final comment coming from her.

 

“Damn straight you’ll wear the kilt again.”


End file.
